


Idea

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: “Why did you think it was a good idea?”





	Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me but I'm really bad at titles. Anyway, here is the fic!

“Why did you think it was a good idea?” groaned Sting, while he was laying on their bed.  
“Me? It was your idea! You wanted to have a food contest!”  
“Yeah, but you have to stop me when I have bad ideas. It’s your fault.” Rogue couldn’t stop his snort. Sting was ridiculous.

“You should be glad you convinced me and everyone else. Your talk about friendship and bonding was very motivating.”  
“You, at least, should be immune! You are supposed to stop me!”  
“Why are you complaining so much, anyway? You seemed to have fun. Everyone was having fun.”

“My stomach hurts” Sting pouted after a short silence. “And I didn’t even win”  
“Wasn’t the point to enjoy with the whole guild? I think I remember your discourse going that way”  
“You wanted to win too!”  
“Yes, but I’m not complaining that I didn’t”

Sting rolled to one side, showing him his back and Rogue frowned. He sat at the bed’s side before asking.

“What is the problem?”  
“Nothing”  
“Then why are you upset?”  
“I’m not”  
“You are”  
“Not”  
“Tell me”

There was a pause and just when Rogue thought he wouldn’t answer, Sting said.

“What if I get fat?”  
“What then?” Rogue asked, because he really didn’t understand the point.  
“You won’t like me anymore”  
“Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Because… You know”  
“I don’t know. I don’t see why should I tolerate you less”  
“Is that your way to cheer me up?”  
“It’s just what I think”

Sting rolled again, this time to face him and ask.

“So, do you promise you won’t stop tolerating me, even if I’m fat and ugly?”  
“I can’t see why would you be ugly, but yes? If I put up with your horrendous personality I guess I can stand everything”  
“Now you are mean”

Rogue laughed before ruffling his hair. Sting was ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments feed hungry writers, feel free to use the box!


End file.
